And Hell Follows
by CoffeeAndConjunctions
Summary: The year is 789 and human kind is losing the war-scattered and barely surviving. A Resistance exists but they do like more then fight back against an ever growing tide of extinction. In a desperate last ditch effort at survival the resistance brings the woman who helped birth C.E.L.L into the future in the hopes she can bring about the downfall of her own creation.(All Human Cast)


And Hell Follows  
By CoffeeAndConjuctions

COUNTDOWN

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Damn it-"

"How long until it's ready?"

"Ten minutes."

"That door won't last five Gohan."

As if triggered by his words the screech of the over extended door hinges rises in volume, protesting against the immense pressure being placed on it. Raising his rifle to a ready position Trunks glares at Gohan, his squadron leader, from the corner of his eyes. Half of their squad had been killed infiltrating this deep into Capsule Corp, the other half had been given orders to retreat and return with a larger force.

"I know, I know but Trunks this is our only chance, C.E.L.L wont make the same mistake twice. We have one shot."

Gun hanging down his back the dark haired man doesn't bother to look anywhere but at the screen in front of him, fingers flying over the keys with no hesitation-he had committed this algorithm to memory.

"And you're sure, you are sure she can stop this?"

"She was one of the leading project managers and a whiz with machines, taught me all I know."

A half smile forms on Gohan's lips, he recalled the long hours he had spent as a young man in the lab, patient hands guiding him through the complex circuitry. He'd been eleven at the time and his mother had been thrilled that he'd been awarded an internship. Never mind that it was under his father's oldest friend and no doubt the decision had been influenced by it. Though the blue haired woman had denied favoritism and always insisted she had wanted to cultivate his potential. He doubted this is what she had in mind when she was teaching him about basic robotics.

"He wont be happy not even if it works."

"No, I'm sure there's a Court Marshall waiting for us when we return."

"You mean if-"

Trunks cocks his head toward the bent door, any moment now it would collapse and the machines would have entry.

"Final algorithm being input-temporal field ready in two minutes."

"How are you going to lock onto her?"

"I know where she will be, May 18, 769-three years before C.E.L.L is uploaded."

"Twenty years ago. Where?"

"My twelfth birthday party."

With one final shriek of defiance the metal hinges break and the door collapses inward, the glint of steal is eerie under the red alert lights. Not missing a beat Trunks pulls the trigger and shoots. The first three go down easy, the door was narrow and it funneled them in but then they stop.

"Gohan if you are gonna do it, do it now."

"Right."

A round figure walks into the room, watery blue eyes taking in the threat level. His files identify the two easily enough Son, Gohan and Briefs, Trunks. Resistance soldiers with high kill priority. C.E.L.L would be pleased with their deaths.

Jaw clenched Trunks grips his gun tighter, that was a god damned android. 19 if he wasn't mistaken was the moniker. It had to be one of the androids, it couldn't just be hoards of the usual scrap metal C.E.L.L through at them. They were crude but effective in large enough numbers.

"Gohan?!"

"Thirty second, I need just thirty seconds Trunks."

The lavender haired teen doesn't have time to reply a blast rattles the foundation and it takes all of his concentration just to stay upright. Controlled gun fire is coming from the distance, the rest of the team must have reached the main base and the cavalry was coming. Closer and closer the gunfire approaches and Trunks can see the calculating gaze of the android being drawn away from himself and thankfully from Gohan as well. A second of hesitation passes in tense suspense but then the android is on the move, half the distance between them already covered.

"Shit-Gohan, now!"

Pressing a final key Gohan watches the spinning circles gain speed and generate a magnetic field strong enough to affect even one of C.E.L.L's android. Fluid movements turn jerky when 19 enters the magnetic field sphere of influence. Trunks feels the pull of it in his hands as he strains to keep his gun. Another large explosion, much nearer this time breaks his concentration and his gun goes flying.

19 steps back, scowl scrunching the usually listless features of his pale face. Heat signatures were closing in fast. His scans showed heavy artillery, a high enough caliber to pierce his carbon alloy skeletal structure. Retreat was the only viable option, he had gathered valuable data that needed to be brought back to C.E.L.L. With some effort he distanced himself from the two soldiers and directed the other machines to cause a distraction while he departed.

The field expands until in one brilliant flash it vanishes and leaves behind nothing but a smoking hunk of metal and the shuttering form of huddled bodies.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Updates will be scattered by pretty consistent. Reviews are appreciated if you have any ideas or critiques.


End file.
